


I wanna tell you something

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finally tells Bill about his latest ‘adventures’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna tell you something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokio Hotel doesn’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 10th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2011.

“Bill,” Tom tentatively called as he lay down on his twin’s hotel bed, facing the ceiling as the younger Kaulitz moved about as he got ready for the party they were going to attend in two hours.

 

“Yes,” the singer automatically answered.

 

“I-I,” Tom stopped to take a deep breath before restarting. “You know how we always tell each other stuff?”

 

“Yes,” another automatic response.

 

“I wanna tell you something,” the older twin softly whispered.

 

“Go on,” and the shuffling from his brother stopped.

 

“I don’t want you to be upset with me,” Tom breathed.

 

“Why would I?” Bill asked and he felt the end of the bed dip as Bill sat down.

 

“It was a long time ago,” the older Kaulitz admitted.

 

“How long?” Bill asked in doubt.

 

“A week ago.”

 

“Oh,” Bill replied as he understood what that meant: Tom for a reason or other had seen fit not to tell him.

 

“And it’s a big thing,” a worried voice accompanied the statement.

 

“You didn’t trust me?” the younger twin asked with a sad tone in his voice.

 

“Of course I did!” Tom answered without a beat as he sat up to face his twin. “I just, I didn’t know how to tell you.”

 

“But you do now?” Bill asked in confusion.

 

“No,” Tom muttered as he looked away.

 

“Then why are you mentioning it?” And the bed was once again only occupied by one twin as Bill stood up and walked away from Tom towards the bathroom.

 

“I don’t know how to, but I want to,” Tom said as he stood up, walking after his twin, not wanting to be misunderstood.

 

They stood together in front of the mirror of the bathroom, Tom behind Bill as they locked gazes, staring at each other as Tom gathered his courage and Bill looked at him with a supportive expression.

 

“I- uh- I made out with-” Tom visibly gulped. “A-a guy.”

 

“A guy?” Bill asked to make sure he heard right.

 

“Yeah,” Tom said as he broke the eye connection.

 

“Why are you telling me now?” the taller twin asked, softly pressing for information.

 

The older Kaulitz scratched his head. “I did it again yesterday.”

 

“Are you trying to tell me you like guys?” Bill asked with an unsure tone.

 

Tom shook his head in response.

 

“Are you trying to talk this out with me so you can figure it out?” the singer asked in doubt again.

 

“Kind of.” Scratching his head once more.

 

“Am I supposed to guess what you are trying to tell me?” Bill asked with a soft smile, turning around to face his twin.

 

“You could, we have a special bond after all,” Tom answered with the same soft smile even as he looked at his shoes. “Though I haven’t really given you enough information.”

 

Bill waited patiently for his twin to continue, and not before long he did, looking at him again, begging with his eyes for Bill to understand what he meant.

 

“We did it again yesterday,” Tom whispered so low that if they hadn’t been standing so close, Bill wouldn’t have heard him.

 

Bill squinted his eyes as he thought for a moment. “The same guy?” A short nod was the only affirmation. “It’s-uh, you like him,” the younger twin said in realization.

 

“I think I do,” the guitarist said in doubt, worrying his lip.

 

“A fan guy?” Bill asked incredulously.

 

A shake in the form of a negative answer this time before an explanation. “We- we fell into his bed yesterday. And it went a bit further than making out.”

 

“Do I want to know how much further?”

 

“It was only frottage, but,” the rest was left unsaid.

 

“Naked frottage?” Bill asked.

 

“Half-naked,” Tom corrected.

 

“Were you drunk?”

 

“Me? It was a bit blurry, but I don’t think so. The thing is, you know how  _he_  is, he gets drunk and he doesn’t remember.”

 

“That’s true.” Bill pondered, realizing that somehow along the conversation he had understood who it was his twin was talking about. “I suppose you were drunk the first time too.”

 

“Oh, I was, but I remember it, him, I donno,” Tom breathed out slowly. “I don’t know if I should mention it to him or not.”

 

“Well, how about you try and talk to him  _while_  he’s drunk?” Bill might know who it was but it was going to have to be Tom to say  _his_  name out aloud first. “That way, if something bad happens, then he won’t remember?” Bill weakly and rhetorically asked as he frowned, not believing what he had just said to be a good idea.

 

“I know, I know,” Tom conceded as though he’d read Bill's thoughts. “But it’s the only idea we have right now.”

 

* * *

 

Tom entered Bill’s hotel room with his card, and wobbled a bit as he walked through the dark, thankful when he finally hit the bed and flopped down on it.

 

A noise of protest came from his younger twin.

 

“I was asleep!” Bill groggily spoke.

 

“Don’t you wanna hear about me and Gustav?” Tom slurred as he squinted his eyes at the singer’s black head.

 

“Oh, now you say his name.” Bill turned his head in order to face his twin. “Of course I do.” A wide sleepy grin on his face.

 

“I made sure to get him drunk while we were out. I ended up losing sight of him at some point, so when I came back I went to his room.”

 

Bill yawned in tiredness but motioned for Tom to continue.

 

“He opened the door and placed himself so that he wasn’t seen from the outside. Surprise, surprise, he was down to his shirt and boxers, cock out and hand around it.”

 

“Oh.” That perked Bill up and his eyes opened wider.

 

“I don’t know exactly how, but next thing I know he’s on his knees sucking my cock.”

 

“Wow. How do you not know how you got into that position?”

 

“He had his cock out, was wanking himself, it was damn distracting. So fucking distracting I couldn’t keep my eyes off of his hand on his cock even while he was sucking me.”

 

“Interesting, Tomi.”

 

“Shut up, Billa,” the older twin whined.

 

“So, what happened?”

 

“What happened? He got me off, and then came back up to kiss me. Fuck, he tasted of me, it was so good,” Tom murmured dreamily as he screwed his hips into the mattress. “And then he lifted my shirt so that he could come over his hand and my stomach. Finished by licking his spunk off his fingers and off of me, and here I am.”

 

“So there was no talking?”

 

“No.”

 

“Brilliant,” Bill gave a soft huff, determining their conversation as finished as he snuggled into his brother’s arms, ready to sleep. “Is that a boner?”

 

“Ee, sorry.” Tom extricated himself from his brother’s arms and got up. “Just fucking thinking about it makes me hot. We’re never gonna talk, I won’t have enough restraint not to jump his bones.” Tom shrugged his shoulders. “Screw talking.”

 

“Just fuck?”

 

“It’ll have to do for now.” And with that Tom was gone, closing himself in the toilet, still unsure of whether he would be taking a cold shower or taking himself in hand.


End file.
